Lost And Found Again
by Melissa and Yadi
Summary: A boy gets lost by his parents at age 2 and gets found by a village of elfs, in the forest of Koneo, wear no one knows about. Now a group of teens come to the forest in search of the exsistance of elfs. ( Mel:Its sounds like a movie!! -_-'. Me and yadi ha
1. Findings

Lost And Found Again  
  
Melissa: Hey Evrey One!!  
  
Yadi: hey...  
  
Melissa: People! Give me a break, ok? This is my first Fanfic EVER!  
  
Yadi: No its not...... *holds up a pice of paper, that says: -Yugi And The Pranceing Pony!- Rote By Melissa Champion *  
  
Melissa: YADI !! Thats top secret!! *grabs the paper and burns it* HAHAHAHA!!! Now you cant use it agains my!!  
  
Yadi: ..... Boo.... Hoo....  
  
Melissa: ^_^  
  
Yadi: -_-'  
  
Melissa:.......  
  
Yadi:......  
  
Melissa: YADI !! SAY SOMETHING!!  
  
Yadi:.... Its your fic...  
  
Melissa: Well Your My YAMI!!  
  
Yadi:so...  
  
Melissa: *grabs THE STICK and runs after yadi * YOU BETTER HELP ME OR ILL GIVE YOU THE STICK!!  
  
Yadi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Not the stick!! Anything but that!!!  
  
Melissa: *Grins*  
  
Melissa: Happy Reading!!!  
  
===========================  
  
Thing Box! -_-' |  
  
|  
  
**Flash Back** /Thoughts/ |  
  
-*Diffiren Places/time*- | Mel: Its the 22nd centary in the forest of Koneo!!  
  
========================================================================================================================  
  
Deep in the forest of Koneo, a Village of elfs sleep picefully in thare houses. Knowing that they are safe thanks to the barrer that keeps thare exsistance a secret.  
  
Except For one elf named Serenity Kaiba that is. She sat quietly on the bentch near the window in her bed room. She looks slowly turned to see her Partner Seto Kaiba  
  
(Partner is Elf for Husband or something) who was the leader of thare race, in the village. She had felt very sad, and disapointed from the visit to the hospital that day.  
  
**Hospital**  
  
"im sorry Serenity but you are not going to be able to have children... ever."Said The Doctor. Serenity was totaly shocked at the doctors words.   
  
"You have colitarite, it inables you to have children" (HEY... Give me a break i didint know what the actual think was.... So i made something up)  
  
She Felt a tear in her eyes foarm itself as the docttor left her alone in the room with her partner, she was conforted by the partners comforting words.  
  
"Its Allright Serenity.. im here."Said Seto Rubbing her back. She sobbed as she walked through the door and of the hospital.  
  
Knowing that you cant have a child is very Depressing.... Very...  
  
  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Serenity Turned back to the moon then got up and walked to the bed. She curled up and snuggledd up to seto.  
  
After letting her tears fall onto his cheast she slowly fell asleep. Picefully she started dream of haveing a happy little gurl or boy with seto,  
  
but she new that it would never come true.  
  
-*Tommorw*- ( '-_- No Duh...)  
  
Serenity walked into the forest by herself. She walked to a clearing that was just near the outside of the barrier that protected them from out siders, called humans.  
  
She walked to a tree that gose right through the barrier and onto the other side. No one knew about this except her. If anyone else knew it would be cut down.   
  
Then she wouldint be able to get to the other side. So she cept it a secret, from Evreyone even her friends.  
  
She walked to the tree and climbed up to the top and went right through the barried, through a hole in the barrier.  
  
When Serenity reached the other side she heard the sould of something she had heard before, but it was faint, very far away.  
  
Serenity Decided to start walking towards the sound, closer to it.  
  
/would if its a human?/ She thought / I think i should keep going to just try and recognise (AND CAN'T SPELL WORT PILE OF ^$*BEEP#@&) the sound/  
  
She kept on going till she met a clearing. She looked around and steped into the clearing to see a blanket. Not just a blanket, a moveing blanket!  
  
Serenity walked up to the blanket. She slowly and gentaly pulled the blanket off. The blanket twurled and twurled untill it finaly came off.  
  
Serenity looks at what was now ont eh ground, .......... A Baby.  
  
=======================================================================================================================  
  
Melissa: DON'T make fun off me plz!!  
  
Yadi: *Grabs another copy of -Yugi And The Pranceing Pony!-  
  
Melissa: *Grabs it and rips it up* HOW did you get that back?!  
  
Yadi: I have ways  
  
Melissa: Whatever.... Anyways i have to say that that was... THE WORST CHAPTER TO EVER BE RITTEN IN HISTORY!!!  
  
Yadi: woa.... Chill Mel  
  
Melissa: YADI!! School going to be back in 15 DaYs!! And the leaves havent even gotten colored yet!!  
  
Yadi: So....  
  
Melissa: You aren't going to try and fix them?!  
  
Yadi: no..  
  
Melissa: Fine I Will!! *starts to go around with a marker and color the leave different Colors*  
  
Yadi: Well Scince she's busy i will end the first chapter.... bye.................................................................................  
  
..................................................................................................................................  
  
OH and R&R....  
  
Mel And Yads..  
  
^_^ '-_- 


	2. Attention!

ATTENTion!!!  
  
MeliSSA: I PROBOBLY won't be updating this story untill im done witht Meeting 'MY' Yami....  
  
Yadi: Oh Yay...  
  
Blue: Oh no! =^~^,= WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Melissa: Don't Worry As Soon As i get Meeting 'MY' Yami Done, ill get this story done!  
  
Blue: YAY  
  
Yadi: ...boo....  
  
Melissa: So your in for a long wait, so just be patent... 


End file.
